Leonard Garcia
Background Garcia currently trains at Greg Jackson's Submission Fighting located in Albuquerque, New Mexico. He is known for his brawling style and for having an "iron chin", having never been knocked out in MMA competition. UFC career Garcia beat George Roop in a Featherweight match by Unanimous decision on the Preliminary Card for UFC 2, his next fight he beat Josh Grispi at fight night 1 by Unanimous decision, Garcia beat Chad Mendes at UFC 16 by Unanimous decision to become the number one contender for the Featherweight title, Garcia came up short in the title fight as he lost to Mark Hominick at UFC 22 by TKO, Garcia beat Javier Vazquez by TKO at UFC 29, Garcia lost to Mark Hominick by KO in the main event of Fight night 9, Garcia lost to Chad Mendes by TKO in the Fight night 11 co main event, Garcia beat Mike Brown by Submission at UFC 41, Garcia beat Cub Swanson by Unanimous decision in the co main event of Fight Night 15, Garcia lost to Erik Koch by Unanimous decision in the co main event of UFC on Non Stop Sport 8 co main event. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 6 - 4 - 0 | Erik Koch | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 8 | 25 August 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 3 - 0 | Cub Swanson | Unanimous decision | UFN 15 | July 31 , 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 3 - 0 | Mike Brown | Submission | UFC 41 | June 30, 2013 |align=center| 2.00 |align=center| 4.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 4 - 3 - 0 | Chad Mendes | TKO (Punches) | UFN 11 | May 18, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.52 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| loss |align=center| 4 - 2 - 0 | Mark Hominick | KO (punch) | UFN 9 | April 21, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 2.37 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 1 - 0 | Javier Vazquez | TKO (Punch) | UFC 29 | 27 March 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.45 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 1 - 0 | Mark Hominick | TKO (Punch) | UFC 22 | February 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.06 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | Featherweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 0 - 0 | Chad Mendes | Unanimous decision | UFC 16 | January 13, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 0 - 0 | Josh Grispi | Unanimous decision | UFN 1 | December 9, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms Casino Resort, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | George Roop | Unanimous decision | UFC 2 | November 11, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |}